Don't Worry, I Still Hate You
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Well, it's awkward to say the least. Hermione gets caught up in a love triangle but who would she choose? Draco or Ron? "Look, we live twenty minutes away from here." "You're clever! Why didn't you get a car, Mudblood?" "Oh, so you have the audacity to insult me whilst you're drunk." "Leave me alone. Where are you taking me?"
1. Draco?

**Well, I've finally got the title covered! Sorry about that guys. I did want to post the sequel up before but I had gotten advice from two Harry Potter authors who are my good friends on the title and from your reviews and I've come to a decision. Thanks you guys ;) Check out Airborne Kites and Whouffle-Shipper-Forever.**

* * *

><p>"That date was amazing Ron. Thanks." Hermione said, as she linked her arm with her boyfriend's. They made their long journey back to their apartment.<p>

"You're welcome. I thought that you'd like dinner and a romantic comedy." he gushed, winking at her.

The couple stopped walking when they saw a tipsy Draco Malfoy walk down the street. Not very straightly, they might add.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as they reached up to him. Draco turned and laughed.

"Oh looky here! Hermione Granger and Ronny Weasley! Hurrah!"

"You're drunk. Anyway, why are you here in the 'muggle' world? I thought you hated it." Hermione asked as she and Ron steadied the drunk blonde.

"Well, the wizard nightclubs didn't exist and I wanted to get smashed so I thought, why not?!" he said as a couple walked past, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"What a freak." the girl mumbled.

"Wizards don't exist!" the guy chuckled.

"Let's get you to ours." Ron suggested before Ron could retort.

"Why did you think this was a good idea, Malfoy?" Hermione groaned, pushing his weight onto her boyfriend before pulling her short skirt down.

"I was heartbroken." Draco mumbled.

"Who broke your heart? Oh for Merlin's sake, just stop swaying and walk in a straight line!" Ron snapped.

"A girl with brown hair." Draco completely disregarded Ron's insult.

Hermione's eyebrows raised in question as she quickly sobered up, helping her boyfriend.

"Look, we live twenty minutes away from here." Hermione explained.

"You're clever! Why didn't you get a car, Mudblood?" Draco mumbled.

"Oh, so you have the audacity to insult me whilst you're drunk." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone. Where are you taking me?" Draco asked.

"Back to ours so you can sober up." Ron explained. "Harry's going to be so pissed." he mumbled under his breath.

"Let's just cross that path when we get there." Hermione begged.

"We could send him home." Ron suggested.

"Well, where will I go? I left home!" Draco asked. "I wanted my own place. No more rules. I'm twenty-one for Merlin's sake!"

"Where are you staying?" Hermione asked, sighing.

"Around." Draco shrugged. He pushed them off and straightened himself. "I can walk."

He didn't get very far before he fell, face down onto the pavement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like that! More adventure and romance in the future!<strong>


	2. Soon To Regret

**Sorry for the long delay! I've been super busy and super tired lately... Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Draco opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He jumped when he saw a unimpressed Harry Potter. "What the hell? Where am I?"<p>

"Our house." Harry replied, nodding his head to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh. What happened?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"I'll get you some water." Hermione mumbled, standing up and leaving the room.

Ron took Harry's seat as the latter stood up, turning on the TV and putting his attention to that instead.

"Well, after you pushed us off and said that you could walk by yourself, you tripped and knocked yourself out." Ron explained.

"Damn..." Draco said, pressing the slight bump on his head. "Well, thank you for your hospitality but, I really must go now." he said, standing up. His world swirled around him and he placed a hand to his head before plopping back down on the sofa. "On second thoughts... Give me a minute or so."

Just then, Hermione came in, a glass of water and two pills in her hand.

"What's that?" Draco asked, gladly accepting the water.

"These," Hermione started, holding up the two pills. "are Paracetamol. 'Mudbloods' use it to cure pains for a while."

Draco sighed and reached his other hand out, Hermione placing the pills onto it. "Thanks." he mumbled, taking the pills.

Hermione smiled lightly. "I'm surprised you know how to take them." she folded her arms.

"I'm not stupid..." Draco hissed, pressing his head.

Harry finally brought his attention back to Draco. "I'll get you some ice." he said simply, leaving him alone.

"What's bitten his butt? I thought we were good now?" Draco asked, referring to Harry and their late night chats when they both were in hospital. It was Draco's parents who paid for the private tending of all three males.

Hermione sighed and sat down beside Ron. "It's his birthday and you've kinda ruined it."

"How did I? It's not my fault you two found me and dragged me here against my own will, is it?" Draco asked, shrugging.

Ron shook his head and sighed as well. "Just... don't worry about it, okay?"

Draco smirked, blinking slowly. "Wasn't planning on doing that."

The other two persons in the room rolled their eyes irritatedly.

Harry came back and threw the ice pack into Draco's hands. "I'm going out. Maybe Ginny would actually pay attention to me. See you later." he said, leaving with his jacket in his arms.

They heard the door slam and Hermione sighed. "Ron, let's throw a surprise party for him." she announced.

"Who would we invite?" Ron asked.

"How about your muggle friends?" Draco offered. The other two wizards blinked at him and he shrunk back, pressing the ice harder to his skull.

"That's a nice idea, actually." Hermione smiled lightly. Draco only shrugged back.

"And I'll be gone before he comes back, don't worry."

Ron sighed and knew he was going to regret what he had to say next. "Don't. You're a guest so stay. You can even help. And you can even stay here while you find yourself somewhere to live."

"I would be intruding, Ginger." Draco said, standing up.

Hermione stood up also. "You won't. We have a spare bedroom and everything. Don't worry about it. "

"Potter doesn't want me here." Draco mumbled.

Ron stood up. "Do you know anyone who is willing to invite you in?" he asked, knowingly. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

A lightbulb brightened in his mind. "Actually, I do." he smirked.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"My girlfriend. She lives around here, actually."

"Oh. Lovely..." Hermione smiled lightly, nodding.

"What's the unlucky girl's name?" Ron asked.

"Astoria."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Isn't that the sister of Daphne Greengrass?" she asked.

"She is indeed. And she's beautiful." Draco enthused. "In fact, let me apparate to her right now. She would be so glad!" he said in mock glee.

"Seriously stay." Ron said firmly. "After what you and your parents have done for us. It would be our pleasure."

"Fine." Draco mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Now where's the bathroom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! x<strong>


End file.
